


Stuck in the Familiar

by fathand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, [michael sheen voice] i'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathand/pseuds/fathand
Summary: Godric's Hollow, 1979: a quiet moment outside a party.





	Stuck in the Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> For my Moony and Padfoot.
> 
> Title from Bastille's '4AM'.

The air is chilly and it’s surprisingly quiet outside; James must’ve Charmed the house, kept the noise at bay. Sirius wonders at the _year_ of neighbours’ complaints and knocking on doors and reluctantly turning the music down, all tucked neatly behind them. He feels a bit stupid now, to never have thought of such a simple idea, but he tucks that thought away neatly, too, and turns to find Remus sitting on the low wall of the front garden.

“I’ve been looking for you. Party a bit too much?”

Remus looks up, smiles when he sees Sirius. He huffs, letting out a stream of smoke. His eyes are wild and Sirius imagines kissing him, fiercely, rucking up the layers of knitwear and the collared shirt he’s wearing underneath. (Sirius helped him pick it out in the comfort of their flat, earlier this evening. It’s navy, which he wouldn’t usually pick for Remus. Warm tones, browns and oranges and such, are usually what he associates with Remus, but the navy wasn’t too cold or off-putting and the fabric framed his wide shoulders and wiry frame in a way that was, simply put, fucking attractive.)

“Just needed a smoke is all.”

Sirius sits beside him and places a hand on his thigh.

“Fag for a fag, eh?” He squeezes gently, feeling the cool of Remus’ jeans.

“Oh, shut up.”

“I thought you stopped.” Sirius says and plucks the cigarette from Remus’ hand. Their fingers brush, Remus’ knuckles warm and yellow in the buttery light from a nearby lamppost. 

“I thought _you_ stopped.” Remus leans forward and Sirius turns away from him, still feeling the heat of his gaze (his eyes, his eyes, his eyes). He feels Remus’ breath on the shell of his ear. Sirius exhales smoke into the air. (His goddamn _eyes_.)

“Touché.”

Remus presses a lingering kiss to Sirius’ temple and takes the cigarette back, taking one last drag before he drops it to the pavement, crushing it under his heel. There is a dandelion poking through the cracks of the concrete and it trembles, disturbed by the brush of Remus’ leg. The stem is thin and green and there is moss on the wall where Sirius’ hands are palm-down and a cricket sings behind them in the Potters’ front garden.

Remus reaches up, takes Sirius’ face in his hands and kisses him. Sirius tilts his head, presses in, finds himself reaching out and touching, feels curls between his fingers and the shuddering of Remus’ breath in the hollow of his throat and behind his eyes. Remus hums and pulls back, then kisses him quickly (once, then twice), running his knuckles down the bumps of Sirius’ spine. Sirius squirms but moves in closer wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist.

“James’ll have a fit if he thinks we left his housewarming party just to have a quick snog.”

“Hush,” Remus breathes, moving in for another kiss.

“You love it when I talk.”

“I love _you_.”

“Oh, so you just put up with my talking? Merlin, the sacrifices you make…”

Remus laughs and pulls Sirius onto his lap. Sirius throws his arms over Remus’ shoulders whispering _I love you, I love you, I love you_ into his ear.

“I guess your talking isn’t all that bad,” Remus says, voice low. 

“I love you, you bastard.” He gently bites Remus’ earlobe and is rewarded with a shiver.

“Piss off,” Remus laughs, “you can’t shag me in the middle of the street.”

Sirius snickers and stumbles slightly, steadying his feet on the ground. He tramples the dandelion and the seeds float up and catch on his trouser leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 24/06/2019 and only published now because I'm lazy and also want to feel like I'm doing something, _anything_, productive this summer.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
